Wilma Timber
The wife of Patrick Timber she is an annoying snobbish gossip who often gets on everyone’s nerves. She has a very high view of herself and has the ability to talk for hours on end not letting anyone speak in between. Early Life Born in Purley to two godly parents along with her younger sister Esmerelda, Wilma always from a young age loved to talk, gossip and the finer things in life. She constantly love to talk people's ears off whether they wanted to listen to her or not. She manage to meet Patrick Timber an up coming lawyer and seeing him going places and falling in love with him as well as the lifestyle she talked his ear off to them getting married even though it is not clear whether he did or not. After the marriage the two moved to Grasmere Valley and set up life. They had a son Mike Timber who would move to Elysian Field so live. All the while she became known in town as the lady who never stopped talking and loved to gossip. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She is seen at the picnic when James Dontos introduces the new pastor Gary Robinson despite Daisy protests. She is also present at the wedding of Johan and Yasmin as well as the reception which happened at the hotel owned by Anthony Hall without their being a reservation. The reception was also a rather chaotic one. Ken Kennedy is chosen as as representative of Grasmere Valley to hold the torch for Grasmere Valley during the 2012 run around the country for the Olympics. Everyone is excited by this except for Wilma Timber who believed she should have had the torch. As Ken runs, Wilma tries to sabotage him but Eve manages to rugby tackle Wilma who was about tackle Ken causing for her plan to fail. Volume 2 Wilma is at the Anti-Allergic Apple Altitude Conference which was a n excuse for ladies to meet up and gossip. There they are watching a Steve Queen movie The Great Elope and she informs everyone that Vera Cullingham before she was carted off to prison came up with the title that the film ended up using. She also likes to appear to be holy and devout while she rarely attends church herself. When she does she makes an effort to look very spiritual and one day after one of her favourite soap characters was killed off the previous day, instead of watching soaps she decided to go to church to sit in her designated chair near the front. Patrick is driving the car and after the delay she ordered him to drive first causing to run over Pat's ankle, cause for Ms Izodel to fall to the ground and wrecking Sam Lamb and Pam Lamb's garden. When they finally arrive the service in full swing and Donna is sitting in Wilma's chair. She is livid by this an interrupts the service and Gary Robinson preaching to demand Donna get off her seat. When this doesn't happen she orders her husband who is very much embarrassed and afraid of his wife to ask Donna to leave the chair. She says no when Patrick asks. When Wilma ridicules Patrick one more time in front of the congregation, the usual mild mannered man lets rip into Wilma, fed up of her condescension. Wilma sill demanded the chair and with Christina Rosa slapping Wilma in the face and she trying to jab at her eye, Donna called for everyone to bundle on top of them. The pile is so high that Gary had to threaten excommunication for anyone else that joined and the service to be moved to Daisy house. Patrick wanting to apologise but seeing Wilma was by no means going o do so left and went to Daisy house for the service. The Tales of Grasmere Valley In Summertime Wilma and Patrick were going to take Ms Izodel with her stuff to the cruise ship for the round the world cruise they are going on. However Ms Izodel stuff was so many she was going to drop her bags with John Valentino who would take them on the milk float and then go with Wilma and Patrick. In the end she goes in the limo with all her stuff with John and the passengers he was taking in the limo which James Dontos is driving. During the cruise she is described as being fussy than an army of snotty seven year old's when it comes to food, making it a challenge for the cooks cooking Wilma's food. She was also deemed among so troublesome during meal time, Detective Stall had to escort her to her cabin so everyone else can have peace and quiet! She also ends up screaming out of control as the cruise ship is believed to be sinking. However it turns out the cruise ship is not sinking but Captain Malachi believed it was after he read his navigation equipment which had orange juice spilled on it by Del. Volume 4 Being the big fan of Steve Queen she is, she is seen rushing to the cinema to see her leading man in the last Knatman film along with the likes of Pamela Thornton and Ms Izodel at the cinema. Wilma is referenced to have been among the jury in Lacey Brown fictional case she had to win to become a lawyer as she had to convince the jury Daisy was a cow tipper. Wilma was indeed a difficult jury to try and convince according to Lacey but they managed to do so. Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman, Daisy, Candid Candy and Louisa Parry are invited to Yasmin's baby shower. However it turns out Wilma Timber gets Detective Stall to pull them over for a driving ticket so she, Ms Izodel, Zar, Julie, Julia, Marge, Mary Bishop and Gypsie from Pakipsy can go instead much to Yasmin's horror. They also there when Johan returns who doesn't know about Yasmin being pregnant which she did not want to tell Johan for fear he may get angry. Johan is delighted by the news however he is less delighted about whom he believed Yasmin invited to the baby shower even though they came on their own accord and managed to get the others invited detained. She also turns up in The Shakes ''at Bognor Regis along with the likes of Regina, Christina, Isaiah, Larry Lothario, Ms Izodel, Frederick Grainger, the Millogs, Mrs Slankovich, Mary Bishop, Marge, Marsille and Gypsie from Pakipsy to go out clubbing where there are there dancing until the club breaks in half and falls into the sea on the account of Marge large frame. Volume 5 Wilma is among those going climbing in Largas down the cliffs edge along with Mr Ambrose, Candid Candy, Nanny Prescot, Harvey Robinson, Gary Robinson, George Taylor, the Petites, Ken Kennedy, Eve Kennedy, Buck Felton, Celina Teague, Jason Phoenix and Marge. Marge insists to go first. Due to her very large frame she nearly causes everyone supporting her to die and also a helicopter brought in to help with Lee Xing-Jung and Ben Forster to crash as they tried t get her on board. No one died but all those involved when discovered by Mrs Grasmere are banished from the town to Elysian Fields. They all manage to escape from Elysian Fields with others who were banished there such as Daisy, Ed Robinson and Ted Fed however nearly everyone except for Daisy ignores Ted Fed idea of how to get home and decide to follow Ed as they assume Ted known for his stupidity could never get them home. They are mistaken however when they are captured and Daisy and Ted Fed are the ones who manage to get home. Gary as does everyone who followed Ed end up in a big net hanging over a pool of crocodiles, however due to Mr Gardiner's inability to work it the crane falls back and they manage to not go into the pool of crocodiles and get free. Volume 7 With Miss Mint's arrival, the two strong personalities clash and the two are soon arch enemies with each other. Volume 10 She is among those invited to the emergency meeting organised by Mr Logan shortly after he became Prime Minister as he wanted a way for the town to heal after the events of the Great Fire. She keeps on going on about her beloved ''Westenders much to the great annoyance of Borris. In the end they decide to hold a Games Night once a month. When the Mafia strike and start attacking the Town when the entire town are at the Town Hall, people are trying to find out who the Mafia. Abel blames Wilma for the murders while she accuses Mary Bishop. In the end it is revealed that the entire town are playing a game of Mafia and no one actually got hurt. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Eurovision She is among those gathered outside the town hall when the Prime Minister, Mr Logan calls for everyone to gather to hear some news. Many rumors begin to fly as to why they are all there with Wilma s ever contributing with such rumors. It turns out however Mr Logan is announcing that Tracy Bangles is representing Grasmere Valley as they will enter as a separate entry in Eurovision. Volume 11 Mike Timber comes to stay with Wilma and Patrick while he is on hard times. Volume 12 Wilma is holding one of her many brunches at her house. She had invited Jonelle Dobson, Ms Izodel, Georgi Sykes, Adam Robinson and her husband Patrick Timber was also present. As they were having brunch with Terrance De'Maieo her window cleaner is working hard and Wilma is a slave master getting him to clean all her windows every day with no holidays whatsoever! While he is going this and the brunch is going on. Karl, Jonelle's abusive estranged husband arrives surprisingly after hearing news of where Jonelle had run to and wanting to kill her and everyone in the family. Terrance manages to subdue him and give him to Adam and Patrick who managed to arrest him and take him to prison. Volume 15 She and Ms Izodel are among those seen eager to be at the press conference of Adam Roe as he reveals his new reality show Who Wants to Marry Adam Roe? . Volume 17 It is revealed by Coinmasters, during a town hall meeting that Wilma is despite her facade, in debt as she has 13 credit cards to her name and is spending beyond her means. Also we experiencing the one time when Wilma is lost for words when she hears the amount of money the town needs for he repairs which totals £62,000,000. She also is said to believe that Mariath Le Briosse looks like Cher as no one has seen the recluse and many have their opinions as to what she is like. Wilma along with Ms Izodel and Designated Complainer Shirley are among those who wonder what Toby Bakery the new bakery is going to be and who is running it. Not seem to realise the answer was in the signage as it was a bakery being operated by Toby the Baker. Soon it is seen that the bakery is open and after witnessing Franco Fabregas try to start a fire in their Wilma is seen going into the bakery chatting away to Tim Bingham who really wants to be else where. Volume 18 When Kenny Bando is at La Vista for his date with Carol, Wilma who is at the restaurant is seen looking down at Kenny as did not look home in his suit. When Carol didn't turn up but Josie Buxum came in her place and lied that she didn't want to see Kenny due to him being mixed race, heartbroken he gives the flowers to Wilma who had watched the whole thing just go down. She is also among the guests at Tracee Burghley upper class hen party. Volume 19 Wilma has a new friend to gossip with which is Patricia Yates. Patricia listens to a conversation with Gracie Clarendon on the phone to another man. Patricia believing that this proved that Gracie was immoral as she was meeting a secret love, she looks for someone to spread this news and she eventually finds Wilma. The pair believe Gracie who lives on her own and is 18 believe she is scandalous going around with other men and sleeping with them. They also Jane Nunn unpacking a removal van crying. Patricia and Wilma see her being visibly upset and wanting gossip to peddle, the pair ask her about what was going on with her posing as friends but not really caring how distraught she is. Once she revealed the fact she loved her husband but he had left her, they run off so they can spread the story. Jane's husband Darrick Nunn has gone missing with James Brute's car and Jane is distraught as to what could have happened. Wilma and Patricia wanting more gossip but pretending to be there for Jane are with Jane, James, Del and Adam Robinson as they try and work out where Darrick has gone. There to help their investigation is Charlamane, a conversationalist as she calls herself. They are all dubious by her title but she explains she ended up getting into the car hoping to converse with him which she does in her job. When Charlamane mentions Darrick wanted more than talk, Jane faints as she can't handle Darrick's attempts and infidelity again. Patricia and Wilma show their true colours by wanting Charlamane to carry on the story rather than wake up Jane. Charlamane reveals that she said no and got out of the car with Darrick driving James car back to Grasmere Valley which is something Jax confirms as he is back in town and it is around the University for what is assumed ill intent. They all move to the University to stop him. They try to find him and in the end go after Tommy Baylor as they believe that is Darrick Nunn. They all manage to fall down the stairs to the basement and then try to use the lift to catch Darrick Nunn which is a great mission as they with now Tap Tap Tap and Brandon Estrix added to the mix are part of the entourage trying to find Darrick whom they now believe is after Gracie Clarendon. The eventually find Darrick after getting out of the lift that went to every floor imaginable and pounce him and have a brawl which eventually caused for Gracie Clarendon to order everyone into her dorm room as she heard all the commotion outside her room. Patricia accuses Gracie of being a loose woman and Gracie is not having any of what Patricia or Wilma had been spreading as she knows what they have said. It turns out the phone call Patricia overheard from Gracie was to Tommy Baylor who she in fact had been secretly married to, hence she was no loose women but happily married young lady and Darrick turned out to be rushing to the University to find Gracie who is in fact his illegitimate daughter something he only found out a month ago. After this had happened due to Patricia and Wilma's reputation of being very mean to Jane and peddling lies, most of the town avoided them like the plague. She along with Patricia and others are at the Church party just before Christmas. Wilma is trying to talk anyone at the party but many especially after what had happened are actively avoiding her for fear what they said would be misconstrued. Both Patricia and Wilma are seen talking about Sam Watkins and making mean comments about him being an alien as he is a socially awkward individual. Tiffany Murrows seeing them talking about him wondering if he is human throws it back at them as she was surprised that wasn't the case with them as she goes to see what the problem is. After Tiffany declares her love for Sam, everyone at the party heard and charged to the scene. Patricia and Wilma are among those who keep making comments about Sam and wanting to know everything that is going on . In the end Tiffany fed up with them demands them all to leave them be as it was none of their business and they didn't really care for what was happening with Sam who wanted to back to his home after the rudeness he had faced from the likes of Patricia and Wilma. Patricia tries to object but she ends up facing the wrath of Tiffany causing for them all to go back to the dance. Also Mike goes to Grasmere Valley in order to live with Wilma and Patrick. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 8 When Kevin Davis offers up a seeing into Christmas day at La Vista restaurant for anyone who is lonely or wants to join him, Wilma remarks whoever will go to that is clearly a loser as they have no where else to go. Volume 20 Wilma is among those at seen for the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards and is seen on the red carpet desperate to pass off some gossip to anyone who is there as the event begins. Wilma ends up being nominated for the gossip hound award but such an award ends up being won by Julia. As the event begins she is seen bossing around her maid Franny May who seems never to get a break of her and who now during the awards is at the subject of everyone in town. Franny May ends up being nominated for the person who suffered the most with the specific mention of having to endure Wilma, Wilma is outraged and wants to object. Her husband Patrick more accepting of the fact suggested to her she could not do such a thing. The two are seen clinging onto each other tightly. When Franny May wins Patrick understands this is the case but Wilma who is irate, goes on the stage to make objections clear. She says how Franny is as lazy as Big Mickey, who is seen snoring away at the event and hurls over abuse at her. In the end Daisy fed up of her goes onto the stage, grabs her and throws her into the audience where they begin to crowd surf her as she lands on The PTA Ladies. She ends up being held during the crowd surf by Marx Gabo something she finds intolerable and she demands for him to let him down. Franny May is delighted all her suffering is now being recognised and is beginning to do a long speech when Ashley La Roux presenting informs her to take the award and sit down due to the limited amount of town causing Franny May to fell down cast as she gave a small smile and went back to her chair. When she returned to her seat she is seen commenting on Melvin Humes poem Butterfly ''with the last line of the poetry being Now We are Free, Wilma comments how they were now free from his poem as she hated. The crowd who did not appreciate the poem all laughed because of Wilma's comment as they thought it was the height of wit. Melvin is really hurt and as a result runs out of the room. When everyone begins to say how bad their life is Melvin comes back to try and trump how bad his life is. Wilma is about to try and top that when Gary Robinson calls for everyone to stop as such an idea was pathetic and shameful in light of what Christ had done. When the show finally finishes and everyone walks out Melvin breaks away from everyone else wanting to get away from them. Wilma is seemingly confused as to why he would do such a thing like that after being humilated with her heaping on the humiliation onto him. Volume 23 When Terri Magnus is shouting to Joey Mauren and Michelle Laddy that she had to know, talking about the new charges her client Vena Carron Farreau was facing, Wilma believing she wanted to know what happened on her favourite soap ''Westenders, goes to her and starts giving her the lowdown. Volume 30 She is among the first people Chris Coy interacts in the town when he is lost in the town. He immediately does not like her going on and on at him and wishes she would stop. Volume 45 Wilma is seen at the church when everyone believes it is their last night in Grasmere Valley before being turned out by Mother Morland for revenge for what she saw the town's inability to act on the suppose break-in of her's and attack on her daughter-in-law Sarah Morland. She is seen with Patrick criticizing Nathanial James, who she is surprised to hear him talk. Wilma is also seen throughout the evening giving her verdicts on other people who go up to speak with Patrick often telling her to be quiet. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #2 Just the Two of Us? #2 Tale of Harvey Robinson Wilma is performing Romeo and Juliet at the Town hall with no one playing Romeo as no one in town was willing to co-star with Wilma known to talk anyone's ear off and clearly battle to have the limelight. As she does her speech to a non-existent Romeo, Harvey Robinson and Elle Robinson pass through during their long and rather complicated tunnel of love ride which takes them all over the place which leads to Wilma being less than impressed. #4 The One About a Bank Robbery That Goes Wrong #4 Tale of Zeba She is among those at the bank when it is attempted to be robbed by Zeba before he is knocked out of the bank and this world by the large Marge. She is seen arguing with Del for him to do something during the episode. #5-7 +11 The Affair #6 Tale of Isaac Wilma is among those in attendance when Isaac tries to fight with Chris Marquis over the affair he unknowingly had with Isaac's wife Tessa Crab. #14 The Wedding #14 Tale of Cindy Monroe Cindy Monroe, Mr Roulette, Nanny Rogue and Steve Queen are trying to attend the wedding of George and Ali and manage to get so lost that by the time they arrive they have missed the whole event. Wilma ends up telling them about the whole wedding and what they have missed. #30-32 A Political Pawn #30 Tale of Marianne Caldino Wilma with her big mouth happily tells Vico Rodriquez and Matta Rodriquez where his son, Ric Caldino, daughter-in-law Marianne Caldino and their son Juan Caldino as they plan to take away the son from them as they feel it doesn't look good for their political career for Juan to be with Ric or Marianne. #31 Tale of Vico Rodriquez Wilma is not seen in this issue but they follow her advise and try to track her to the hairdresser. The problem for Vico and Matta is that they do not know what a hairdressers look like! # 50 50 ISSUES!!!! #50 Tale of 50 Wilma is seen personally thanking the readers for reading the comic as they celebrate the 50th issue. She reveals initially objected to having Grasmere Valley into the comics but once she found out how much gossip she can acquire from it she was all in. She has also been happy with how the comic has portrayed as she says its just how she is. To which the narrator says that it depicts her as talking so much that her entire speeches in the speech bubble cover her body! #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #52 Tale of Stephanie Deray Wilma is seen gossiping to Mariath Le Briosse that Jed Adams is having an affair with Stephanie Deray even though there is no truth to it whatsoever. #68 -72 Dead Famous #71 Tale of Mrs Wier David Thompson reveals that Wilma called him long winded and boring, something he takes great offence to. #72 Tale of Gina Kelly When Gina Kelly rushes to the hairdressers to reveal the news Mr Wier and Dac Shane are dead, Wilma is so proud of the gossip she has brought. However when it turns out to be false information and they are alive and well, Wilma is disgusted saying this is the first time a piece of gossip hadn't been true and that she never knew her. #73-#74 Too Good For You #73 Tale of Alisa Roberts Wilma Timber is seen in the store gossiping to Ms Izodel saying that she got from Jonathan May that Nanny Prescot was dating Steve Queen. #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #90 Tale of Greasy Grimes When Greasy Grimes is accused of having been involved with Mrs Goop's disappearance by Del in front of his girlfriend Amy Reo as it is revealed he had a spiritual union with Mrs Goop, Wilma is seen exclaiming how much she loves the whole drama of what was happening causing for everyone including the narrator wishing she would go away. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 5 When the Prime Minister Comes to town Wilma is seen having an argument with Nanny Prescot on the phone. Episode 7 irREVerence After coming back from Church, the gang soon realise with a visit from Gary Robinson that he is leaving with his wife to Africa to adopt a child. When Nanny Prescot and Devon visit the hairdressers they find out that Gary was forced out by Wilma Timber who threat to pull back financial support if they did not have a new pastor. Afterwards the entire gang plus Mrs Ambrose, Daisy, Mr Ambrose, Janet Herman, Brother Daniel and Wilma Timber along with other people who turned out to be hired by the new pastor come to see CD Cakes the new pastor in a trial sermon. Gary soon comes in , due to Devon’s invitation and he comes in during when CD talks about someone he knew who he thought wasn’t a Christian because they couldn’t have a child which turns out to be Gary and his wife. CD Cakes is soon forced out and despite Wilma withdrawing her money Nanny Prescot vows for her family to contribute and as a result the church will stay open. Episode 17 You Drive Me Crazy Nanny Prescot has to redo her driving test after Wilma Timber complained of being nearly run down by and old age pensioner (her husband Patrick Timber) and that she demanded to be in Grasmere Valley law for everyone who is old (who has grey hair) should redo their driving test. Nanny Prescot ends up having Aunt Rhoda as her driving instructor on the day of the test. It turns out she is Frugal Mum’s sister who is known to be lenient for her tests but also by the book and would not have Nanny Prescot tested if she knew she was her brother-in-law’s mother. Therefor Daisy, Janet Herman, Mrs Ambrose and Malcolm Jerrard decide to let Nanny Prescot go under makeup to disguise herself as a white old fat woman known as Nanny Chestnut. When at her driving test, Aunt Rhoda is suspicious of her as she is sounding black but it is not until she has a road war with Wilma Timber, wanting to crash her car after what she did that when the crash happened that Nanny Prescot is revealed who she really is. Nanny Prescot is brought back home with Del, the policeman, Aunt Rhoda and Wilma Timber to get to the bottom of this however it turns out Wilma also pushed her feet to the pedal and caused the accident to so the charges were dropped. At the end it is revealed despite attempts to squash the law it failed, but when everyone ganged up on Wilma it was found it she is sufficient for having her driving test done again due to Season 2 Episode 10 Nanny Prescot Gets Roasted Wilma is among those in the line up of roasting Nanny Prescot. However she as does everyone in the panel who hurled abuse at Nanny Prescot get their own roasting, which being Nanny Prescot is comments on fire and hitting home. Episode 13 And the Award Goes To... Nanny Prescot is nominated for contribution to society award by the town of Grasmere Valley. There is only one problem, Wilma Timber is up for the same award and is willing to do anything to get the award including threatening that Kanye West will invade the stage if she wins. It turns out those voting are Gary Robinson, Mr Ambrose, Pamela Thornton, James Dontos and Ms Izodel. Wilma bribes Ms Izodel for her to vote her way by having a big meal at her house. Devon and Sheneque go into Wilma Timber’s house to spy what plan she is doing to get the award. They end up having to hide in the house while Franny May, the maid and Wilma Timber chase around the house to kill what they thought was a rat. Devon wants Nanny Prescot to win so he can meet Kanye West and have his career skyrocket. Devon and Sheneque tells Nanny Prescot what Wilma doing but Nanny Prescot has made an advert selling herself to win the award. At the award show after the two hour interludes between Ryan Carey’s act of being puppeteer and Kate Carey crooning away, the award goes to Nanny Prescot, Kanye West invades the stage but Nanny Prescot manages to fight back with words and causes him to get off the stage. At the end Economy Dad frightens Nanny Prescot pretending to be Kanye West. Episode 15 Devon Presents… Wilma during the talent show that Devon places so that he can get a record deal, Wilma ends up trying to do stand comedy with her good friend Jenny Bond. Episode 18 As Easter Comes She is present at the baptism of Nancy Forster, Harvey Dontos, Eric Gladville, Matthew Pratt and Abdul McGray. Season 3 Episode 1 Change Wilma is with Ms Izodel when she buts in to Nanny Prescot and the gang trying to preach the Gospel to Billy Santiamo during their pray meeting as Billy was living a homosexual lifestyle and was asking genuine questions about it. Episode 9 Open for All Hours Wilma is around when Sally Moogle opens up her cafe which will become the new social point for many in the town called The Moogles. Episode 18 What Does Christmas Mean Part 2? Ladonna Palmer, Wilma Timber and Raquel Venici are seen gloating to the Prescot and the church in Gracefield when Gary Robinson has been removed as pastor due to his past being revealed which included him assaulting his ex-girlfriend and forcing her she to have an abortion. Season 4 Episode 12 Wanna Ride That Glory Train Wilma is among the passengers on the Southern Rail train when it infamously took forever to get from Grasmere Valley to Littlehampton, causing Nanny Prescot and others grief during the journey. Season 5 Episode 12 Show Trial Back from Nanny Prescot Christmas excursion to Stars Hollow, Devon has been asked to go on jury duty. After being screened he goes to the court case as does the gang along with Marion Richards who is looking for some drama, fresh from fainting over the drama overload at the mega school reunion, Daisy, Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman and Kelly Barbour. Patrick Timber recently becoming a judge is there as is Wilma Timber viewing the proceedings. The case is between Dignity a hip hop mogul and Kyle Gleeson who is being sued by Dignity for supposedly using his hit song Renegade in one of Kyles song know as runaway. Before the trial can get underway it becomes a show trial with Bruce Forsythe and Carol Vorderman hijacking the proceedings to turn it into a gameshow much to Marion’s delight and Patrick’s horror. The Worst Lawyer Ever represents Dignity and EM Straven Berkley represents Kyle but does a pathetic job of defending him more obsessed with where did Dignity get his clothes from. After Dignity declares if he wins to reveal what really happened to Two Pac (which he insinuates he is alive) the jury have to deliberate. Among those in the jury include Rashim who becomes the chairman of the jury who is obsessed with black rights and discriminating others who aren’t white, Randy Morris, a rather clueless and seen stupid guy, Little Old Slange, who is out of her mind, Jacey Collins the actress, Kate Carey the singer, Mrs Spooner, wife to a rapper, Rachel Faulton, Mr Sayed Ali, Roger Harding, John Paine the postmodern chaplain and The Scowl. Rashim tries to push for Kyle to be guilty due to his prejudice against white people despite the song not sounding the same at all but with Randy brilliant defending and Devon’s backing they all change their vote to innocent and Kyle is not sued. Season 6 Episode 15 and Episode 16 Prom Praise Part 1 and 2 Wilma is seen among the Prom praise choir for the big concert in the Royal Albert Hall. She however is seen during the performance on stage with Mrs Glades and Patricia Yates during the silences gossiping about those in the choirs life such as Jane Nunn and Darrick Nunn's relationship and the reputation of Nineveh Bible Church going down hill. During the performance their is a terrorist attack and the Royal Albert Hall is blown up but Wilma manages to survive with no injuries as she is able to get out. Season 7 Episode 16 The End of Devon She is among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. Despite having been Nanny Prescot nemesis, she shows genuine care for her. She a the hospital ends up talking to George Holmes and Ali Holmes who at the hospital and George's granddad, Kenneth Holmes had just passed away as Wilma knew them and went to their wedding and catch up. There the pair relayed just how much granddad would be missed as he was such a pillar to the community just like Nanny Prescot. She is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show. What's Going in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 2 You Spin Me Right Round Wilma and Ruta Lehr after hearing from Jude Regard who plugged during The Recluses's funeral service he is running a spinning class, decided to go to it. However they are not expecting it to be such hard work or that Jude would shout at them and be rude at them all the time and ins disbelief the pair as does nearly everyone else leaves. Wilma in particular cannot deal with Jude calling her a worm or maggot and wanted him to treat her with greater respect which he refuses. Episode 6 Court TV She is excited about Judge Jackie coming to town and tells Nanny Prescot what is happening as Judge Jackie with her show on Court TV is doing an episode in Grasmere Valley with many in the town lining up to watch it. Wilma gets talking PK Simmons, Dwila and Jenna West as she tries to find Marion Richards and Ruta Lehr who she is supposed to go to watch the cases with but she can't find them. Regardless of whether she can find them or not, she loves the drama that is about to unfold. Episode 11 The Salon War Wilma is seen going to Melissa Christine new salon as she loves the way Melissa says client and she defects from Daisy's hairdressers. Daisy wants Wilma to come to her hairdressers but when Daisy bad mouths Wilma for being seen as just someone with no friends who just talks to be people to death, this confirms Wilma's defection and Wilma says she'll get Marion Richards, Ruta Lehr, Patricia Yates and all her friends to the salon. However after Melissa shows she can't do hair with Bonnie Pecan hair going on fire everyone leaves Melissa salon and go back to Daisy's hairdressers.